


Drive You All Night

by torrential



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Anal Fingering, Genderfluid Character, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrential/pseuds/torrential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian's birthday gift to Lucas involves himself, a strap-on, and a willingness to try new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive You All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



> Belated gift fic for [Amaronith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith). Happy Birthday, sweetie!

The unaccustomed weight bobs heavy between his legs as he slowly works Lucas open, a stark reminder of what they're doing here, what the endgame is. As if he could forget, with Lucas on hands and elbows before him, moaning with every press of his thumbs against his sloppy-wet hole, shiny with slick in the dim lighting. Adrian presses a little harder, feels the slight resistance before Lucas's body gives in, _lets_ him in. Another moan, a muffled curse. "D-dammit, Adrian, _more_ \-- I can take it, I'm not made of _glass_ \--"

The hitching breaths rob the assertion of most of its vehemence, but still, Adrian frowns down unseen at him. "I said we're doing this my way," he reminds Lucas, to another heartfelt curse. "And we're taking it slow." He doesn't want to hurt Lucas, no matter what Lucas thinks he can handle. And Adrian needs the slow pace as well, reassurance that he _won't_ hurt Lucas, not with how thoroughly he's planning to prep him. He's the one that hasn't done this before, after all.

Lucas, thank god, had recognized that nervousness, been completely agreeable to assuaging it however Adrian wanted, but good intentions are apparently shredding now that Adrian's in the middle of stretching him out and has been for some minutes now. He doesn't sound frustrated, however, which Adrian is hyper-sensitive for as always. Wanting to please Lucas, wanting to make him happy -- his fingers curl against the toned muscles of Lucas's ass in renewed appreciation and wonder that this amazing human loves _him_ , wants to do things like this with _him_. What else can he do but respond and give him what he wants? In spite of his own reservations.

Hence Adrian using approximately half the bottle of lube on everything he deemed applicable. Hence this careful exploration and stretching-out process. Though the noises Lucas is making are an unexpected side bonus in their own right.

And all through this, the strap-on hangs down in a line pointing to Lucas's ass as if knowing what it's meant for and eager to be used.

Lucas is mumbling something into his crossed arms but no longer complaining audibly. Adrian takes the opportunity to douse his fingers in more lube and press one, then two in up to the last knuckle. He sucks in a breath even as Lucas whines and pushes his rump back for more: Lucas is hot and tight around his fingers, alive in a way he hadn't known to give any consideration. It's a shame, Adrian observes absently, that his phallus isn't real. Lucas would probably feel so _good_ around him.

But they're making do. Hence the straps garlanded over his hips. Hence the black dildo settled snugly into its harness. When Lucas had first brought up this possibility, Adrian had blinked at him and his uncharacteristically stuttered request before asking carefully what this "pegging" entailed. And, well, Lucas penetrating _him_ always felt good; of course he was up for returning the favor. And curious, as well. Lucas teaches him a lot of things, but renewing his curiosity of the world from where Adrian had been drawing further and further into his shell is a gift he can never repay.

A few experimental thrusts, both to get a sense of what it feels like and to wring further noises out of his lover. Lucas meets his rhythm for a few moments, moaning encouragement and praise which has _Adrian_ flushing. "Feels good, Adrian, feels _great_ , go a little deeper a-and crook your fingers -- other side, turn your hand around _AHN_ \--!"

Ah. The prostate. Lucas had mentioned the bundle of nerves when he was explaining the particulars of this act but not that it would elicit such a reaction, only that it "felt good." _Felt good_ seems to be a bit of an understatement as Adrian hums thoughtfully, rubs the pads of his fingers over the spot again and again. To some lovely twitching and moaning, Lucas's inner walls fluttering meaningfully about his fingers. "God, you _tease_."

"Am I teasing? Sorry, I don't mean to." Contrite, Adrian works another finger into Lucas's willing body, wonders at how easily he takes him in before starting to thrust more assertively in and out in a slippery slide of lubrication. Lucas groans from deep in his chest, turning his face to rest his cheek on his forearms so he can pant freely. "Better?"

"So much better, Adrian -- nnh -- keep going, I can take it."

They'd agreed on three fingers being suitable preparation for the dildo Lucas had selected but Adrian waits until perspiration coats Lucas's back and his muscles are quivering before deeming him ready for the main course. Lucas, naturally, has deemed himself ready long ago and wasted no time in telling Adrian that yes, yes, goddammit, he's fine, he's more than fine, hurry up and _fuck him_ already even before Adrian twists his fingers asks if this is all right.

Well then. Adrian pulls his fingers from Lucas's body and takes a moment to observe the results of his work. Satisfactory, he thinks, the word a clinical veneer over the flush of foggy heat he feels. One hand on Lucas's ass, another guiding the tip of the strap-on to press against Lucas's hole. Lucas _whines_ , tries to shove back onto the toy; only Adrian's hand keeps him in place. "Easy, easy."

"Adrian, I swear if you don't put that thing in me _right this minute_ \--!"

Adrian does. The unfinished threat-entreaty dissolves into a heartfelt noise as Adrian pushes in, one slow easy glide until he's seated up to his pelvis in Lucas's ass. Barely any resistance at all; he's pleased. So is Lucas, who sounds desperately relieved and then desperately tortured as Adrian pulls out the same slow way he entered. "Not gonna break, Adrian!"

"All right, you've made your point." Bracing himself on Lucas's hips, the next thrust in is a little faster, a little harder. Lucas's breath leaves his lungs in a whoosh. Adrian thrusts again, enchanted with the reaction. And again, and again, and again. Fascinated by the way the shiny rubber of the strap-on disappears into Lucas so readily, the shudders and the noises that erupt out of Lucas, especially when he angles just _so_. Again and again and again.

He doesn't realize how hard he's pounding Lucas, too caught up in Lucas's reactions, until there's a thumping noise that _isn't_ the headboard cracking against drywall. Adrian freezes, Lucas whines, and the noise repeats itself. ... oh.

"I think we're disturbing the neighbors," he notes, trying for dry but mostly landing on embarrassed. Lucas whines again.

"Apologize later, fruit basket, something -- just keep going!"

Adrian has to laugh, breathless. "Still all right?"

" _So_ all right except you _stopped_."

"I can take a hint." Adrian resettles himself and resumes to a wildly approving noise. The muscles of Lucas's back are straining, picked out by the soft bedside lamp. He can't really see his expression from this angle and makes a mental note to rectify that if they do this again. Which they will, the way Lucas is taking it. That's a guarantee.

"Adrian, Adrian, I'm gonna--"

That particular tightness to his voice is enough of a signal even without the warning. Adrian is practically yanking him back onto the strap-on by now and he certainly doesn't slow, wanting Lucas's release almost as much as Lucas does. Lucas comes with a yell, a stutter of hips, and Adrian fucks him through it as hard and fast as he was reluctant to do before. He might leave bruises on Lucas's skin. For some reason the thought doesn't bother him as it normally does.

"Stop, stop, enough..."

Adrian stops. Pulls out, bites his lower lip at the utterly debauched spectacle Lucas presents before him as Lucas collapses onto the sheets. "All right?" he asks again, voice thick for more than one reason. Lucas laughs, low and satiated.

"Def'nitely all right."

"Good." Without bothering to undo the straps, Adrian crawls into bed atop of his lover. Lucas likes to cuddle after sex, whether he's serving as big spoon or Adrian as a blanket. Lucas sighs in contentment as Adrian carefully settles his weight, heavier than a human of his size would be but Lucas doesn't mind, has never minded. He presses a kiss to his shoulder blade, whispers, "Happy Birthday, Lucas."

"Best present ever," Lucas mumbles into his forearms. Adrian can hear the smile, the warm quality that he has labeled "besotted" in his mind. It makes him feel better than sex ever could, and he sighs softly, rubbing his cheek against Lucas's skin.

"Good. Then you can unwrap me and have the rest of it soon."

"Adrian," Lucas groans. Adrian laughs.


End file.
